To the movies!
by Elysia 'Saiko' Ghosry
Summary: Full-ish summary inside. Pairing: RyouXOC, MarikXBakura. YGO:TAS Characters, not the original. Don't read if you don't like. No flames, please. ONWARDS, MEN! READ MY STORY!


**Cinder: **_HERRO_! This is my _FIRST_ YGO story on here. _YAY!_

**Ryou**: can you please stop yelling...

**Cinder:** Okay. Anyways, it's about me and Ryou and its long-ish and I don't know what the point to this story is...Anyway, don't read if you don't like!

**(A/N: Yeah, it's a story 'bout my OCXRyou and a bit of thiefshipping. It's pretty much just some random day in Ryou's life...Cause I said. It has no point to it, to be honest. I just felt like writing in my new book! BTW, these are the ABRIDGED character's. YGOTAS belongs to LK and YGO belongs to whoever created it.)**

* * *

It was raining. Ryou ran for shelter at a nearby bus stop. He stood under the green shelter, his long white hair dripping wet. He took off his dark blue coat and dropped it on the bench behind him. He sighed and glances at his watch. It was 5:17pm. He looked out to the rain. No one was in sight.

_'He should be here by now,'_ He thought, _'Maybe he's just late.'_

He sat down on the bench, next to his wet, blue coat, and waited. Thirty-two minutes passed. It was still raining. he was still waiting. He sighed again.

_'Where is he? How does he expect me to get home if he doesn't come and get me?' _He thought. he looked out at the rain. His eyes widened. There, standing in the rain by herself, was Cinder. Her Knee length black hair was hanging loosly around her. She held a mobile to her ears. She turned her head and saw Ryou. Ryou's heart fluttered as she waved to him. He waved back and watched as she hung up and ran towards him. He stood up as she arrived.

"Hey Ryou-kun!" She cried, throwing her black bag and phone on the bench near his coat. Before he could stop her, she hugged him. His face grew red very fast. Cinder hugged him tighter.

"Where have you been the last few days? I've been soooooooooooo bored! Knights busy with stuff, Marik and Kura-chan are ALWAYS busy and No ONE EVER answers my calls! Why can't you get a phone? Life will be so much easier. And then I can call you all the-"

Ryou stopped her. He stared at her, his face still red. She blushed.

"Um...Ryou? You're not mad at me, are you?"

Ryou smiled.

"No Cinder. I'm never mad at you."

"Oh good. 'cause, like, I have a lot of stuff to tell you." She said, smiling. "First of all..." She kissed him. "I love you. Second, you owe me a date 'cos you've been away for about four days."

She pulled away from him and grabbed her bag.

"Cinder? Why are you here?" Ryou asked while Cinder fumbled with the zip on her bag. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Well, Um, I was going to go to the movies with someone but they cancelled when they found out it was raining. So I started running to catch a bus home. So here I am!" She replied. Ryou frowned.

"You were going to the movies with someone? Who?" He asked. Cinder sighed.

"It doesn't matter. He bailed anyway."

"He?"

"Well, yeah. At first I asked Yami but he said no. So I called up Jaden and-"

"JADEN?" Ryou cried. Cinder held up a hand.

"Yes. Because no one else would come. Because you weren't around. Because I kinda felt sorry for him cause of what happened when he was little. Becuase he's kinda cool when you get to know him." She paused for a bit, trying to think of more. "Because I said!" She ended. ((AN: This was written before I heard Jadens rap by LK and Shadyvox))

She plopped herself down on the bench, accedently sitting on Ryou's coat.

"I'm sorry, Ryou. I'd understand if, you know, you break up with me right now." she said. She looked up at him, waiting. Ryou shook his head and sat next to her.

"Why are you sorry? I don't mind if you go to the movies with a friend." He said, smiling at her. Cinder blushed.

"So you're not gonna break up with me?"

"No. Never." He hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ryou." She replied, throwing her arms around him.

They stayed like that until the rain stopped. A phone rang.

"Bugger. That's mine. Sorry Ryou." Cinder said, pulling away from Ryou and grabbing her black pnone. She clicked a button.

"Hello~." She said into it. There was a reply on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hey Marik! It's so nice to FINALLY hear from you!...What?...No, I didn't have fun at the movies. One sec..." She covered the mouthpiece.

"Do they know you're here?" She asked Ryou. He nodded.

"I was waiting for them to pick me up." He said. Cinder smiled evily.

"Hmm..." She said as she clicked the loudspeaker button. She uncovered the mouthpiece.

"Hey Marik?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm with Ryou-chan."

There was whispering on the other end.

"Marik?"

"I'm still here. Bakura wants to know-"

"No I don't!"

"-I mean, He doesn't want to know-"

"NO! Tell her you want to know."

"-Oh...Bakura wants me to tell you that I wnt to know...Um..."

"What now?"

"I forgot what I was meant to ask."

"Give it here!" Bakura growled. Cinder giggled and said: "Are you quite alright?"

Bakura sighed through the phone.

"What are you doing to Ryou?" He asked.

"Nothing that he doesn't want." Cinder replied innocently.

"ARE YOU **EFF-**ING HIM?" Marik called out.

"Shut up, Marik!" Bakura said.

"ARE YOU?" Marik asked again.

"Maybe." Cinder replied. "You'll have to come see for yourself!"

"OKAY!" Marik replied.

"You better not hurt him." Bakura said.

"I'm not. Promise."

"I don't belive you."

"Why?" Cinder asked, puzzled

"Because you're a witch."

From somewhere in the distance, they heard tristan yell: "BURN THE WHITCH!"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a witch." Cinder huffed. "Witches can use spells to do stuff. I can't. All I can do is move things a little."

"And light things on fire."

"I don't know how I did that..."

"Whatever. We'll see you soon." Bakura hung up. Cinder turned off her phone and shoved it into her pocket.

"You lit something on fire?" Ryou asked.

Cinder hesitated. "Um...Yeah, I think. Bakura's hair."

Ryou laughed.

"No wonder why he hates you so much."

"Uh huh." Cinder said, smiling. she turned to look outside. As she did, a few drops of rain began to fall.

"Oh great. It's raining again." She said, glumly.

"It doesn't matter." Ryou said.

"No, it doesn't. Oh, I almost forgot!" Cinder clicked her fingers. An A4 sheet of paper appeared in her hand.

"Did I mention I'm not a witch?" She said quickly as she looked a the paper. She smiled.

"There's a movie starting in 20 minutes. Do you wanna go?" She asked.

"What movie is it?"

"Does it matter? It's not like we're going to watch it."

Ryou smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

"YAY! I'm going on a date with Ryou!" Cinder squealed. she shoved the paper in her pocket. "Now we wait for Kura-chan and Marikku!" She said, happily.

She sat in silence. Ryou sighed. Several minutes passed. It still rained.

"Why did you say 'maybe' when-"

"Thanks for reminding me, Ryou!" Cinder cut in. She swiftly stood up and undid her short black trench coat.

"This has to go." She said as she threw the trench onto the bench.

"that has to go." She said, pointing at Ryou's light blue scarf and matching long-sleeve.

"What? Why?" Ryou said.

"Because I want Marik and Bakura to think that we did...stuff..." Cinder replied, laughing."I can't wait to see the look on their face's!"

Ryou sighed and took off his scarf.

"Must I take off my top? It's really cold." He asked, dropping his scarf on the bench. Cinder rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen what I'm wearing, Ryou? I know it's cold!" She said. Ryou looked at her. All she wore was a pair of knee high black boots, a black shirt and dark purple shorts.

"Alright." He said as he pulled his top off. He blushed and placed the top on the bench with the other cloths.

"NAW! you're so cute, Ryou! Now...Off goes the pants." Cinder said Firmly. Ryou stared at her, alarmed.

"NAH! I'm just kidding! I wouldn't make you do that." She said, and sat on his lap.

You know, I've never been this close to you while I wasn't wearing my coat." Cinder whispeared, and blushed. Ryou blushed as he smiled.

"Well, I haven't been this close to you without a shirt on." He said. Cinder traced a finger down his bare chest.

"I know." She replied and kissed him.

It was a soft kiss at first but then she deepened it, wanting more. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. His head was spinning, he needed to lie down, but, before he could, a strong pair of hands pulled Cinder away from him, tearing her from his embrace.

"DAMNIT MARIK! LET GO!" Cinder cried, struggling to get away from the tanned, tall and handsome man behind her. Ryou sat there, face red like a tomato, and watched.

"Marik! Let go or I'll make you!" Cinder said fiercely.

" If I let you go, will you promise to leave Ryou alone?" Marik asked.

"Whatever! Just let go, or you'll bruise me!"

Marik let go.

"Ryou, what were you thinking?" Bakura asked from besides him.

"Um...Um..." Ryou stuttered.

"He was thinking that he needed a ride if we wanted to catch that movie in time." Cinder said.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean that, but I suppose it doesn't matter I can always ask him when we get home." he replied.

Cinder's eyes widened.

"Does that mean we can go to the movies?" She asked. Bakura wa about to reply when Marik cried:

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO! The movies! I want to go and see a movie Bakura! Can we go?"

"Well we might as well. I can't think of anything that will change your mind at the moment." Bakura said.

Cinder squealed and hugged Bakura.

"Oh! I love you Bakura! You're the best." She cried. Bakura pushed her away.

"Get off!" He growled. Cinder smiled devilishly.

"C-Cinder? Do you really love Bakura?" Ryou asked, standing up. Cinder spun around to face him.

"NO, Ryou, love. I was only joking!" She said quickly.

"Besides, Kitty belongs to me!" Marik added.

"Not a kitty." Bakura said. Cinder rolled her eyes.

"Before you start an argument, can you drive us to the movies first?" she said. Marik grinned.

"YES! to the movies! Onwards, Kitty!" He called and ran to the car. Bakura sighed.

"Not a kitty." he said and started for the car. Cinder shrugged.

"I geuss we are allowed to go to the movies after all." She said and slipped her hand into Ryou's. Together they grabbed their items and walked to the car. Cinder got to the door first and opened it. She climed in and squealed.

"MELVIN! You brought along my dog?" She ried, hugging the dog-ish man.

"Woof." Melvin said. Ryou got into the car.

"Um...Hi, Melvin." He said, timidly.

"We thought that you'd want him so we brought him along." Bakura said. Cinder ignored him as she ran her fingers through Melvins hair, saying things like;

"Did thay make sure you were wearing a clean cape?" And "Look at your hair! It's a mess!"

Ryou shook his head. He still didn't understand what happened to Melvin. A few days before they met Cinder, He was Marik's psyco look-alike, and then Cinder met him and he turned into, well, a dog.

"Who's a good doggy? YOU ARE!" Cinder cooed, rubbing her nose against his. Melvin panted loudly, his tongue hanging out.

Marik started up the car and began to drive to the nearby theartre.

"Do you even know what we're watching?" Bakura asked.

Marik thought for a moment.

"Does it matter."

* * *

**_((A/N: like I said, this story has no piont to it. NONE! If anyone has any questions, just ask. I'll answer!))_**

**Ryou: **I have a question. Can we go to bed now?

**Cinder: ***kisses him* YES!

**_~Cinder xoxox_**


End file.
